<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my christmas time by hyewonrim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317624">my christmas time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewonrim/pseuds/hyewonrim'>hyewonrim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, just 2jin christmas fluff, squint for side ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewonrim/pseuds/hyewonrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunjin confesses her feelings for heejin on christmas day, with a little help from her friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin &amp; Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my christmas time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time writing a 2jin and christmas themed fic so i apologise if it's bad :[</p><p>i used lyrics from the carol to express hyunjin's feelings throughout the fic so you can stream as you read (if you want) https://youtu.be/WX-lpEnIQQk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> i hear the christmas melody </em>
</p><p>
  <em> in every white street </em>
</p><p>
  <em> my heart flutters for that day in december </em>
</p><p> </p><p>it was christmas when hyunjin met six year old heejin in a park, when heejin told her she was pretty and asked to build snowmen together, when they became friends. it was a few christmases later when she realised her heart fluttered whenever heejin held her hand, when she realised heejin provided her with warmth even on the coldest days of the year, when she realised heejin wasn’t just a best friend to her.</p><p>she had been trying to hide her feelings for years. every time her best friend held her hand, she would ignore the butterflies in her stomach and casually joke about her sweaty hands. every time they hugged, she would pray that heejin couldn't hear the sound of her heart pounding against her chest. every time heejin smiled at her, she had to stop herself from kissing her right there and then.</p><p>after all, heejin was just her best friend.</p><p>but hyunjin didn't want that. she longed to call heejin her girlfriend, to kiss her and give her the entire world. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> when the twinkling lights fall in my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i want to have courage and tell you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>hyunjin never had the guts to tell her best friend how she felt. other than being afraid that heejin didn’t feel the same about her, she was worried that she would ruin what they currently had. she didn’t want their fourteen years of friendship to come to an end just because her stupid feelings got in the way.</p><p>“what are you thinking about, hyun?”</p><p>hyunjin flinched, clutching her chest as she muttered a string of curse words under her breath. glaring at the intruder who interrupted her train of thoughts, she softened when she realised it was none other than the very person she had been thinking about. “jesus christ heejin, don’t sneak up on me like that ever again.”</p><p>“sorry,” the girl chuckled, eyes forming tiny crescent moons. “i called you a few times from back there but you didn’t hear me. you seemed to be engrossed in thought, it was cute.”</p><p>hyunjin coughed and looked away to hide her reddening cheeks.</p><p>“i-it was nothing, i was just reminiscing the old times. you know, how we met in that park when we were six.” hyunjin answered. it wasn’t technically a lie, was it?</p><p>“you mean after you fell off the swing and cried?” heejin teased.</p><p>“you really had to bring that up, huh?” the younger girl rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p>“well, you’re always the one teasing me! i just wanted to get my revenge.”</p><p>hyunjin shook her head amusedly, “do you know that you look exactly like a puppy right now?”</p><p>“wh- hyunjin!” the older girl huffed while bringing her clenched fists up, pretending she was going to hit her best friend.</p><p>“okay, okay, i’ll stop,” hyunjin raised her hands in defeat. heejin smiled at this, sitting down on the grass and patting the spot next to her, “come sit with me.” the taller complied.</p><p>“can you believe that tomorrow marks our fourteenth friendship anniversary? we’ve come a long way,” the older girl mused. hyunjin hummed in response, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“i hope you know that you mean a lot to me, hyun,” she locked eyes with her best friend. “and i cherish all the memories i made with you. thank you for being there for me all the time.”</p><p>hyunjin felt like she was going to pass out when heejin planted a soft kiss on her cheek, “i love you, hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> with heart fluttering feelings deep at night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i make my very own wish </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i can’t fall asleep, i waited all night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i remember all the memories </em>
</p><p> </p><p>hyunjin knew that she couldn’t hold her feelings back any longer. she was going to confess to heejin on christmas day.</p><p>christmas had always been special for the two of them. when they were younger, they visited each other’s houses and exchanged gifts while telling stories of santa or singing christmas carols. as they grew older, they started befriending the other kids in the neighbourhood, and before long they formed a close bond with ten other girls. the addition of these girls to their friend group definitely made their christmas parties livelier than before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “hyunjin? it’s 2am, why are you calling? is everything okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “hey haseul, i’m fine. i just… wanted to ask you something.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “what is it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “how did you confess to vivi?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “wh- why are you suddenly asking that? and in the middle of the night?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “i- i’m confessing to heejin tomorrow- later. at the christmas party. but i… don’t know how to.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “wait, for real? finally! all of us have been wondering when the heck you two would get together!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “i don’t even know if she likes me back-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “oh trust me, hyunjin, she does. okay, you ready to know how i told vivi?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>hyunjin took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly. as she waited for her best friend to open it, she clasped her hands together to keep them warm (but mostly to prevent them from shaking due to how nervous she was).</p><p>“hey, hyun!” heejin engulfed the younger girl in a hug as soon as she opened the door.</p><p>“hey,” hyunjin answered weakly, trying to maintain her composure. “merry christmas, heekie.”</p><p>heejin had the biggest smile on her face when she pulled away, “merry christmas, hyun! we’ve been best friends for fourteen years now!”</p><p>“yeah, of course, best friends! haha, indeed, it’s been so long,” hyunjin babbled, ignoring the confused look heejin was giving her. she hoped that heejin wouldn’t just be her ‘best friend’ after she confessed.</p><p>“right…ah well, let’s head over to haseul’s place. i’ll give you your gift when we get there!” the older girl offered her hand to hyunjin, who intertwined their fingers together immediately.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> it’s the time i’ve been waiting for </em>
</p><p> </p><p>hyunjin was greeted with a cheeky smile as soon as she stepped into the house, hand in hand with heejin. rolling her eyes playfully, she dragged her best friend into the backyard where all her other friends were, haseul closing the door behind them.</p><p>“ah great, the lovebirds are here!” jiwoo’s eyes glinted with mischief as she flashed her signature grin at the newly arrived girls. hyunjin glared at her while heejin only blushed, face turning a light shade of pink.</p><p>“finally! can we please start barbecuing the food now? i’m starving.” chaewon complained.</p><p>“yeah, i’m a little hungry too,” hyejoo added. “i’ll go cook the me- no, chae, stay away from the barbecue pit!”</p><p>as chaewon and hyejoo started bickering, yerim tried to calm them down, "come on hye, you can barbecue over there and chae can do it here! i'll watch over her and make sure she doesn't burn anything, okay?"</p><p>hyejoo grumbled a little but gave in when both girls persuaded her that they would be alright on their own. chaewon smiled in satisfaction when the tallest of the three left to barbecue the meat, thanking yerim for convincing the said girl to let her cook.</p><p>"there's definitely something going on between the three of them," heejin whispered to hyunjin, the younger girl nodding in agreement.</p><p>in the other corner of the backyard, sooyoung, jinsol, jungeun and jiwoo were laughing among themselves. as the oldest of the four made a chanced eye contact with hyunjin, she whispered something to the other three girls before making her way towards the tall girl. </p><p>"hey heej, can i borrow hyun for a bit?" sooyoung asked, slinging an arm around hyunjin's shoulder.</p><p>"oh, sure! i'll just go help hyejoo barbecue the food," heejin smiled, letting go of hyunjin's hand. “i’ll talk to you later, i guess?” </p><p>“yeah. be careful, alright?”</p><p>“i’m not chaewon, i won’t burn anything down. don’t worry,” heejin giggled, bumping hyunjin’s other shoulder playfully. “alright, i’ll go now, bye hyun, bye sooyoung!” she waved before going over to help hyejoo.</p><p>"so... you're confessing today, huh?" sooyoung smirked once heejin was gone, eyebrows raised in a cocky manner.</p><p>"haseul told you?" hyunjin looked at her in disbelief, internally groaning.</p><p>"haseul is haseul, she basically told everyone," sooyoung laughed. "here's some advice. just be honest and confident. that's how i got those three to be my girlfriends!" she gestured towards jinsol, jungeun and jiwoo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> when i’m with you, i remember again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> feels like something will happen with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“you know, chae’s cooking is actually really good! she just randomly burns things for some reason... good thing yerim was there to make sure she didn’t start a fire or something.” heejin chuckled, putting the last slice of meat into her mouth.</p><p>“yeah, she’s actually a good cook,” hyunjin agreed, watching as the mint haired girl fed both hyejoo and yerim at the other end of haseul’s backyard. “are you done eating?”</p><p>“yep, i’m done,” the older girl pat her stomach and sighed in content. “the food was great. hyejoo, chaewon and yerim did a good job!”</p><p>“heejin, i... kinda have to tell you something. it’s important.” hyunjin stood up straight, hands clasped together anxiously.</p><p>“what is it?” the shorter girl tilted her head to the side, staring at her best friend curiously. </p><p>even though heejin looked exactly like a puppy in that position and hyunjin wanted to tease her for it, she pushed the thought away, “you know how we’ve known each other for fourteen years now?”</p><p>heejin nodded, waiting for hyunjin to continue.</p><p>“these fourteen years mean a lot to me,” the taller girl started, remembering sooyoung’s words. <em> be honest. </em>“ever since i met you, my life changed completely. you’ve always been there for me without fail. you believed in me even when i didn’t believe in myself. remember how i thought i wouldn’t be able to make it into the soccer team? you were there to give me all the encouragement and support i needed. when i was failing my classes, you were there to help me catch up on my work. you sacrificed your own revision to help me get a passing grade.”</p><p><em> be confident. </em>hyunjin mustered up her courage and looked heejin in the eye, watching as they started to well up with tears. “heejin, i don’t know what i did to deserve you in my life. you’re my soul friend and i like you, a lot. i have for the longest time now. christmas has always been special to me not just because it was when we first met, but also because i fell for you on a christmas day. i don’t know if you feel the same about me, but no matter how this turns out i hope we can continue making memories together.”</p><p>“oh, hyunjin,” heejin was crying, sniffling as she tried to wipe the tears away. “of course i feel the same wa-”</p><p>“won’t you look at that, it’s the mistletoe!” yeojin’s loud voice interrupted.</p><p>“yeojin!” kahei scolded, embarrassed as the tiny girl had not only ruined the moment between the two girls, but also drew everyone’s attention to them.</p><p>“what? heejin and hyunjin are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss!” the youngest girl had the widest grin on her face, and something told hyunjin that she was responsible for the oddly placed plant. her suspicion was only confirmed when haseul and yeojin shared a not-so-secret high five and exchanged smirks.</p><p>“what are you waiting for, hyunjin? kiss the girl!” sooyoung yelled, arms wrapped around her girlfriends.</p><p>“kiss, kiss, kiss!” hyejoo, chaewon and yerim chanted.</p><p>heejin turned crimson with embarrassment as hyunjin cursed the short prankster in her mind. “y-you okay with this?” the younger girl spluttered. even though she wanted to kiss heejin, she wasn’t going to do it without her consent.</p><p>“i-i’ve been wanting to do this for the longest time,” heejin admitted, taking hold of hyunjin’s hand and leaning closer.</p><p>“honestly, me too,” hyunjin closed the gap, lips colliding with her <em> soul friend'</em><em>s. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> my heart keeps pounding </em>
</p><p>
  <em> that small miracle i’ve been hoping for </em>
</p><p>
  <em> if only i have you (only you) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> the childhood memories, the precious memories </em>
</p><p>
  <em> it’s like they’re back, together with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> my christmas time </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i put this work in a series bc i might make a sequel focusing on hyewonrim's relationship if i have time,, but if i don't then... i apologise</p><p>[edit: i wrote part of the sequel on my phone but unfortunately it broke. i didn't manage to save what i wrote and i don't really have the energy to rewrite everything again, i'm sorry]</p><p>twt: jeonginsideout</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>